


AtLA snippets

by livrelibre



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Gen, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3267782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livrelibre/pseuds/livrelibre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I found these languishing in GDocs and decided to post them</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Azula/Ty Lee

**Author's Note:**

> I found these languishing in GDocs and decided to post them

Azula had called for the training session after their last intolerable failure to catch the Avatar and his friends. “You’re getting sloppy. When even my useless brother and that pint size wind bag keep getting away, then you’re clearly not training hard enough.”

 

Ty Lee was tempted to snort but she knew better. They had always been training, even in the games they played as children. Every activity had been about growing up to lead the Fire Nation, especially after they met Azula. Beneath the facade of dolls and tea, from calligraphy to dance, lay the lessons of statecraft and war. Fans eventually turned into blades for Mai, dance to gymnastics and chi blocking for Ty Lee, and in Azula’s hands, etiquette and parlor talk turned into a delicate and cutting exercise that left ladies bleeding from word wounds before they knew it. All of it was training for the pai sho game their lives would be as well bred Fire Nation ladies.

 

So lack of training wasn’t exactly the issue, only the unpredictable wiliness of a baby airbender and Azula’s hot-tempered brother, but you never said no to Azula. Or at least Ty Lee hadn’t yet. She was generally tractable and cheerful enough about going along--she had to be as one of six sisters or she’d have torn all her hair out ages ago-but with Azula it was different. No matter how much she demanded, maybe because she demanded, Ty Lee could never say no to her. The thing was, Azula _saw_ her. Whereas in her family Ty Lee went along because it was expected, because what she wanted and could do didn’t matter, Ty Lee knew that Azula asked so much because she saw who she was, who she could be. Azula noticed not only her beauty but also her skill, noticed that Ty Lee could hold a position for ages (and not just to look good), that she could go for the pressure points and knew where to strike (though never at Azula unless asked), that she would go where Azula directed her not because Azula is the princess but because she’s Azula. For Azula she’s more than a prize, a reflection or a pretty conquest. She’s a tool, as much Azula’s as anything else in this world, and meant to be used and not just to decorate. Azula will neither overlook her or be swayed by pretty words and a hair flip. For that she will bend over backwards for her literally. And even if she didn’t want to, Azula can and will make her obey.


	2. Azula/Mai: Target Practice

She's not sure sometimes if she wants Zuko or Azula or both. Beneath the facade of boredom and cynicism, Mai is all Fire Nation, a volcano that looks dead but is seething under the surface. Zuko is oblivious, consumed by his own quest, but Azula knows Mai's potential, stokes it with barbs, directs her fire. Mai knows how to hold blades and silence, but Azula wields words as weapons as much as her firebending and Mai can’t stay away from that cutting dance.


	3. Katara/Toph: Spa Day

After their day out in Ba Sing Se, Katara and Toph got away when they could and Katara made a point of teaching her all the things a young lady should get to enjoy. Toph thought a lot of it was useless still but liked the kissing lessons. The heat of Katara’s mouth on hers, the feel of her lips skimming her cheeks, suckling at her ear, the warmth of her hands on her hips told her more than words that Katara really did think she was beautiful.


	4. Katara/Suki: Water Tribe Tradition

When Sokka brought Suki to the Northern Water Tribe, Katara considered it only her duty to welcome her new sister-in-law and teach her the traditions of the Water Tribe women. She taught her to fish and ice dance and hunt and skin boarseals, to navigate and repair boats and stew sea prunes. And when they bedded down for the nights in bearskins, she taught her the other ways that Water Tribe women had to make the cold nights pass faster and warmer while the men were away. Suki was as quick a learner here as she was everywhere else, her mouth warm and body close under the skins, her fingers as nimble on Katara’s sex as they were with her fans.


	5. Suki/Ty Lee: Warriors

Letting Suki apply her Kyoshi Warrior facepaint is nothing like putting on makeup herself. Suki draws gentle but firm fingers over every inch of her face, smoothing the white paint into a mask that reveals as much as it covers. She draws out Ty Lee’s warrior face, showing the fierceness she sees in her, that Ty Lee doesn’t have to hide any longer. Her fingers pass over Ty Lee’s pressure points, linger on the spots that make her head light and her limbs tingle, draw lightly over her brows and apply the red smudge of her lips. Ty Lee can feel the sweat prickling along her hairline and the throb lower down as Suki finally completes her handiwork and regards her, face set as fierce as a mask. And if later Ty Lee takes even fiercer pleasure in marking a face so like her own, in grappling close and hot and smudging that mask, then it’s no less pleasure than Suki takes in facing her sister warrior as well.


End file.
